Current accurate inertial sensors are expensive and cumbersome. Inexpensive inertial sensors are prone to be inaccurate. Others have attempted to increase sensitivity of gyroscopes to Coriolis forces by matching to a very high degree the resonant frequencies of the orthogonal drive and sense axes of the gyroscope. In addition, very high mechanical quality factors are desired to achieve increased sensitivity. Both resonant mode matching of the drive/sense mass suspension systems and high mechanical Q designs suffer from increased sensitivity to mechanical pressure variations and ambient temperature fluctuations which can cause a time dependent drift of the gyroscope output or change in gyroscope sensitivity. Quadrature error is the largest common error source in gyroscopes. Quadrature error is due to the unavoidable imperfections of the drive and sense mode spring systems introduced during the fabrication process. Quadrature causes the ideally orthogonal drive and sense mode suspension systems to become coupled. This results in large (undesired) sense mode signals caused by the drive mode operation which corrupts the small (desired) signals caused by rotation-induced Coriolis forces. Many mechanical gyroscopes utilize a single mass which serves as both the drive and sense mass. Therefore any quadrature error-induced displacements of the drive mass are directly applied to the sense mass. Others have designed single-layer two-mass gyroscopes to decouple the drive and sense mode suspensions. However, for single-layer devices all spring structures are identically thick in one dimension, making it difficult to independently vary the out of plane stiffness of the drive and sense suspensions. Thus, single-layer gyroscopes with out-of-plane drive or sense mode operation are non-ideal. Furthermore, out-of-plane oscillations for gyroscopes with in-plane drive and sense mode operation are uncontrollable. There is a need for an apparatus which provides mechanical suppression of quadrature error for any combination of in-plane and out-of-plane operational modes by allowing full three-axis control of spring suspension geometries. There is a need for an apparatus to overcome these limitations without having to resort to other non-ideal means of increasing sensitivity such as increasing the mechanical Q or mode matching drive and sense axis to a very high degree to suppress quadrature errors which often times are of larger magnitude than the small Coriolis forces one wishes to detect.